


New Pain

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Rough Body Play, consentual kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place between seasons 3 and 4, Ren is watching a recording Aichi's final battle with Takuto and can't help but wonder if Aichi actually enjoys pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't long after the Link Joker disaster- Ren was watching the video Suiko had recorded of Aichi and Takuto's battle, which he had missed because of his reversal. Even if it might not matter anymore, Ren had spent enough time studying Link Joker that he wanted to know how Aichi had beaten it. 

Maybe that lack of urgency is what allowed him to get distracted. By Takuto's turn, Ren's attention had turned away from the game and towards Aichi- his voice and expression brimming with pain as he stumbled at the card table, his shaking fingers holding the cards. Every attack against his vangaurd wracked him with pain that made him scream in agony, that left his whole body trembling, and Ren felt a little guilty to find it increasingly arousing, the raw sound of Aichi's voice, thick with defiance and heavy with pain, crackling slightly in the video feed.   
Eventually it became enough that he paused the video and reached for the phone, likely far too stimulated to talk to anyone, to make good decsions, but making them anyway for the same reason, the twisted heat in his gut driving him to action before the feeling in it overwhelmed him. 

"Ren? What is it?"  
"Kai, do you have Aichi's number? Or his address, even?"   
Ren hoped he didn't sound as breathless as he felt over the phone, (if anyone would hang up on him for this request, it would be Kai) but if he sounded odd, Kai must have blamed it on the reception, because soon Ren was dailing Aichi's number. 

"Hello, who is this?"   
His voice was remarkably different than it was in the video- easy going, slightly awkward. Ren knew what he wanted to ask, but knew better than to ask it the way he wished to.   
"It's Suzugamori Ren."   
"Ah, Ren-san! What do you need?"   
"Nothing much. I was just watching your battle with Takuto, and I started wondering something." He could feel Aichi's expectation of a question on the other line, and before Ren could stop himself it was coming out unedited. "Do you enjoy pain, Aichi?"   
The short silence seemed to stretch into infinity, and Ren wondered if he would hang up, but Aichi's voice came, much quieter than before.   
"...Your intuition is as good as ever, Ren-san."   
Aichi tried to lift the weight from the statement by laughing, but it came out weak and forced, Ren hardly noticing the effort as he processed the words. His breath felt caught in his throat, but after this development, he couldn't not push.   
"...Can I see you, Aichi?"   
Tension twisted in Ren, tightening with the sound of another silence.   
"What did you have in mind?" 

 

It wasn't just the video. Their match, in the finals of the national tournament, when Ren could feel the sword in his hand as his image cut through Aichi's- the pain they had shared there was unlike any Ren had inflicted on someone, with or without his psyqualia. Yet Aichi had never been discouraged by it, almost seemed to be strengthened, focused, sharpened by that pain.   
A question, floating in the back of his mind ever since that day: "You're enjoying this, aren't you? Even a little?" 

 

Aichi looked nervous, maybe even a little ashamed, as he approached the dark gates of Foo Fighter HQ. The gates slowly opened, Ren stepping out from the light of the illuminated courtyard.   
"Are you nervous?"   
Aichi nodded, and Ren slid a hand through Aichi's hair, resting it against his neck and sliding one sharp nail across the soft skin.   
"I'm glad you're always wearing these high collared clothes, it gives me your whole body to work with."   
Aichi's whole body shuddered, his hand reaching up to grip the front of Ren's coat.   
"Let's go. Quickly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip. (The fun part, basically.)

The two of them sat on the edge of Ren's bed, in his darkened room. They both knew what happened next, why Aichi came to visit in the first place, why Ren let him in, but beginning always filled Aichi with a sense of nervousness in his stomach.   
Ren was wonderful for this, his odd nature impervious to this feeling. One second he had been his absentminded self, silly and fun, and the next his eyes narrowed, pupils sharpening like cats' eyes, like a predator, and Aichi felt a dangerous aura come off him that made his whole body buzz with anticipation.

"So, should we start?"   
Aichi nodded, swallowing once. Ren gave a satisfied smile.  
"Alright. First, get on your knees." 

Aichi wouldn't have minded doing as Ren commanded, but he knew by now that Ren preferred for Aichi to fight back, even if only a little. Aichi hesitated for a moment, steeling his gaze, before his lips said the words Ren wanted most.   
"Make me." 

Ren's smile became a grin, fingers digging into Aichi's hair, pulling him and throwing him away from the bed, sending him sprawling on the floor. Ren didn't give Aichi time to pick himself up, quickly joining him, twisting his fingers through his hair again to pull him into the kneeling position. Ren looked down at his expression, Aichi's face lifted towards the ceiling by his grip so Ren could see it clearly, Aichi's grimace of pain, while his voice came out in short, high pitched breaths. After a moment, Ren walked away from his face, not releasing his grip on his hair so Aichi's face turned painfully to follow him as he walked to his back.   
"I changed my mind, I don't want you kneeling anymore." 

Ren sent a swift kick into the middle of Aichi's back, stomping down on the same place once he'd fallen to push him down onto his stomach. He ground his boot into that place, his grin returning with Aichi's yell of pain.   
"Ren! Ren-!"  
Ren's eyebrow rose slightly, Aichi usually not calling out his name, and slowly he lifted his weight off Aichi's back. Aichi took a second to catch his breath, his gasps still coming out painfully dry.   
"Ren, can I roll onto my stomach?"  
"Hm? Are you uncomfortable? That's an odd concern to have at a time like this." Aichi looked up at him, his face twisting to look over his shoulder from his current position, and Ren lifted his boot completely from Aichi's back. "Fine."   
Aichi nodded, rolling onto his stomach and lifting his arms over his head to leave his torso exposed.   
"Ready?"  
Aichi looked up at him, his eyes heavy with feeling.   
"Ready." 

Ren lifted his foot back onto Aichi's stomach, and Aichi shook his head.   
"Higher, please."   
Ren frowned slightly, but did as Aichi asked, moving his boot away from Aichi's soft stomach to his more solid ribcage. He looked to Aichi for comfirmation again, and he nodded, closing his eyes in anticpation. Ren's smile returned, and he lifted his foot to stomp down on Aichi's front, Aichi's yell marking the impact. He repeated the action again, the second time not lifting the pressure after, in the back of his mind knowing he couldn't completely lose control, that it wasn't impossible to break one of his ribs this way. He moved his foot off his stomach, pulling it further away before sending his heel into Aichi's side, winning him another yell, this time mixed with a moan. He sent his heel digging into Aichi's side a second and a third time, his yells getting steadily louder, before he lifted his boot again to stomp down on his front again, cutting off the sound. He kept only a light pressure, giving Aichi another chance to catch his breath. 

"Are you alright? It's not too much, is it?"  
"No," his breath came even more raggedly now from his continuous yelling, "I can tell you're being careful. Thank you."  
"Hm, am I being too conservative? I could do it a little harder~." His voice was lined with pleasure, but Aichi wasn't pressured by Ren's willingness.  
"No, you're perfect, Ren."   
"Aw, thank you~." One of Ren's usual grins came to his face, accompanied with an increase of pressure on Aichi's stomach. "Do you want to continue?"  
Aichi nodded, sighing as his eyes closed again and Ren's dangerous smile returned. He moved his boot back, the tip pressing lightly into Aichi's unbruised side.

He sent his next kick squarely into that place, the next digging in even more, Ren savoring Aichi's scream as he kept up the pressure. His next slid under Aichi, turning him onto his side so he could stomp down with the full length of his boot. He stomped down again, and again, before pulling back with his heel to shove him back onto his stomach, stomping down on his front once again.   
"Aichi, it's no fun when I can't see your face." This was far from true, with Ren enjoying it nearly as much as Aichi, but Aichi slowly opened his eyes regardless of the obvious lie. "We're doing it my way now."   
Aichi nodded, and this time Ren let him get up by himself, the two of them crossing the short distance to the bed. Aichi laid down in the middle of the bed, propped up slightly against the headboard, and Ren moved to straddle him, his hands moving reaching gently through Aichi's hair to soothe his bruised scalp. Their breathing slowed and syncronized, Aichi letting out a small noise at Ren's gentle touches. Ren leaned in, lightly kissing Aichi's neck, his hands in Aichi's hair tilting his face away to expose more of the sensitive skin. He let one of his hands fall away, sliding under Aichi's shirt so the smaller boy jolted, arcing into Ren's touch as Ren felt for the new bruises he had left on Aichi's sides and chest. His hand felt cold against Aichi's hot skin, and Ren smiled into Aichi's neck at the feeling of Aichi trembling against him. His hand rested against Aichi's side and pressed down, his gasp of pain tangible in the tensing of his neck. Instantly Ren wanted to add to that sound and bit down, Aichi's gasp turning up with suprise. His other hand fell from Aichi's hair to press against his other side, and Ren increased the pressure on both his neck and his bruises, one of Aichi's hands reaching up to tangle in Ren's hair, his grip tightening painfully with the strength Ren's bite. Ren dug sharp nails into Aichi's sides, and in response Aichi dragged his fingers down Ren's scalp, pulling back on his hair. His hold on Aichi's neck loosened a bit, Ren moved to bite higher on his neck, Aichi moaning as he tightened his grip again on Ren's hair.   
Ren pulled away, lessening his pressure on Aichi's sides as well as he turned to look at Aichi's expression. 

"Too much?"   
"No, I just thought... You told me to fight back a little. Was I wrong?" Aichi uncertainly loosened his fingers in Ren's hair, and Ren smiled.   
"No, you're not wrong." 

With a new confidence, Ren's hands moved hungerly across Aichi's skin, fingers digging into bruises; Aichi's wince turned into a moan again as Ren bit at his earlobe, sighing into it so that an extra tremor went through Aichi before he moved again to deepen the reddening marks on his neck, moving across the same sensitive patches. He was learning through Aichi's noises where the worst spots were and focusing on them, at one point laughing into Aichi's skin as he felt a tremor go through himself. Ren's fingers tugged on the ends of Aichi's shirt.  
"Lift your arms, I want to see them."   
Aichi did as he was told, Ren pulling off his shirt to reveal the brusises, already large and miscolored across Aichi's skin.   
"You look beautiful."

Aichi blushed a little at this, hardly noticable with his face already flushed with pleasure, but enough for Ren to notice and smile. It was ridiculous for him to act so cute in a situation like this, but that just made it more perfect.   
Ren let out something almost like a purr as he leaned in again to gently kiss the angry marks on Aichi's neck, Aichi arcing his body against Ren's as he let out a low moan. Ren moved his hands more gingerly up and down Aichi's sides, as if smoothing out something delicate, and Aichi sighed weakly into the soft, soothing touches. 

"Mmm, I wanted to play more like this, but your skin is so warm and milky, it makes me want to sleep instead." Ren's childish tone was back, and Aichi gave an easy smile.   
"We can be done now- these aren't going anywhere."   
"You're so smart, Aichi." Ren cooed, sliding his arms around Aichi's neck to nuzzle against his bare chest.   
"Ren, your hair tickles! And aren't you still wearing your shoes?" 

Ren made a face, reluctant to move away, but eventually he was chided into it, returning to Aichi now lying fully down on the bed, his face relaxed and slightly blissful. Ren laid down on top of him again, Aichi wincing slightly from the bruise in the center of his chest before his smile returned and he ran a hand through Ren's long hair.   
"I have school in the morning, so please get up on time so I'm not late, alright? I need to catch the train."   
"You should go here, Aichi! We could fight each other all the time, and you could live here, and-"  
Aichi laughed, shaking his head.   
"Please promise to get up on time?"  
"You sound like Tetsu..."   
Ren rolled off Aichi's chest, pulling himself up so his face reached the pillow. Aichi rolled in against his side, draping an arm over him, and Ren happily did the same, soon quietly asleep against the smaller boy.


End file.
